


Of Blood

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Filler-y stuff for Those Of Demon Blood





	Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Another really difficult installment to write, and they feel like they'll only get harder as the series progresses. Also, this has been sat in draft for a couple of weeks and is only being posted today because you can only keep stuff in draft on here for a while before it gets deleted :) I'll hopefully come back with more for this series soon.

**Alec**

Alec wakes with a start and reaches out across the bed, telling his heart it isn't sinking for waking up in the Institute for the third day in a row. He presses his head back in his pillow and barely stops himself groaning, but then forces himself to sit up and swings his legs around until his feet hit the cold floor.

He and Magnus are good, slotting their way back together, neither one of them pushing or trying too hard. And though they've been _intimate_ , he's made his way back to the Institute at the end of every evening together, both wanting to give Magnus space and not wanting to leave.

Still, he thinks, smiling when he reaches for his phone and the first message he sees is from Magnus, things are getting easier, fear slowly beginning to drain from Magnus' expression. Only a little, and nowhere near enough to suggest he's anything like recovered, but Magnus does seem _brighter_ already. Doesn't seem to be trying too hard to keep things from him, or avoiding the subject when something related comes up.

Alec swipes his thumb over the screen and reads Magnus' message, sagging forward in both want, and relief.

_Magnus: Good morning, Alexander. If you're not too busy today, or even if you are, would you like to stay tonight? I feel like cooking something._

Alec smiles as he reads the message again and nods to himself, standing up before answering back.

_Alec: Sounds great. I'll see what time I should be free once we've had the morning briefing._

_Magnus: Any word on Max's arrival?_

Alec smiles for how quickly Magnus replies. He begins to type a reply then sees a message from his mom.

_Alec: Actually, it looks like he's coming either today or tomorrow._

_Magnus: Then, we should postpone our plans until another night. Or if you want, we could have dinner together. All of us?_

_Alec: No, Magnus :) tonight let's just be us, okay? Max is going to be here a while for training anyway. Besides, Izzy is training him. She'll have him on a strict schedule that includes what time he's supposed to sleep._

_Magnus: You're sure?_

_Alec: Of course. I'll see you soon._

* * *

Yesterday turned into chaos. Izzy's self-doubt about tutoring Max Alec had thought would be his biggest challenge of the day. But Shadowhunters turning up dead with their runes removed had instead set the Institute into a frenzy, with those due on patrol understandably on edge.

That they'd had to fetch Luke to _clear_ him, and to have to stand in the same room as him while the Inquisitor was her usual charming self had Alec's blood boiling. Though it was quickly cooled for the _look_ Luke had given him as he'd escorted him down to the lab to give a DNA sample to prove his innocence. It said things like _you can do better_ and _you know this is too much_ and _you know I shouldn't have to do this but I'll do anything to protect my pack_.

Jace's appointment as Head of the Institute hit Alec hard even though he tried to hide it. Loathing that he used being with _Magnus_ as an excuse for not receiving the title himself the second he'd said it out loud. The _Herondale_ name has bought Jace that position, and he'll be good at it, or learn to be anyway. Even if leading is the last thing Alec knows Jace wants.

More deaths, and more carved out runes followed. Jace immediately assuming a Downworlder revolt Alec thought was a little alarmist, but held his tongue for respecting Jace's new title. And then the Institute had been put on alert, new patrols assigned, with Alec finally conceding and messaging Magnus to put off their plans. Another night alone without him had not left Alec in the best of moods.

Today doesn't seem to be any better, Alec thinks, listening to Jace's plans to prove to the Inquisitor that the Downworlders they know are not to blame. Alec had felt the glare the Inquisitor had turned on him for the news that the latest death to a Shadowhunter was caused by a warlock, struck by enough assumption to have Alec rocking back on his feet.

He's distracted by Izzy offering to meet with Raphael for this _DNA collecting_ , and distracted again for how open, and brave about her recovery she is with Jace. And he _does_ trust her, more than she realizes, is indignant that she even has to ask him to. He's just concerned that on top of these _meetings_ , and looking after herself as well as getting Max settled, Izzy might forget to breathe.

That he has to ask _Magnus_ for a sample for DNA fills Alec with loathing, already fearing Magnus will view it as a violation of their trust. He gears himself up for it, debating on messaging Magnus to warn him first and then about not going through with it at all. He's still debating it with himself when he's called to help with a report and has to delay leaving for Magnus', giving him another few minutes to think.

* * *

Alec still feels a little off center for arriving at Magnus' apartment and having to _knock_. But given the circumstances of these Shadowhunter attacks on top of them still working through what happened in that cell in the Institute, it feels necessary to pause before Magnus opens the door.

"Alexander," Magnus says as he swings the door open.

Alec barely knows what to think, or where to look. "Wow. You look very…"

"I was bored, needed a change," Magnus replies dismissively of an entirely different _look_ for him, saving Alec from stumbling over his words.

Magnus is beautiful as he always is, but there is something off about his appearance, as though he's trying to deflect attention from himself to his clothes and various adornments. Alec smiles anyway, still not quite sure how to react, but he walks in and goes to shut the door behind him, with Magnus leaning in to kiss him before he even gets it closed. It isn't like their usual kisses, in that it's the same as always, but it _feels_ as though Magnus is on edge.

"Is everything okay?" Alec asks mirroring Magnus' hand pressed to his shoulder.

"Yeah," Magnus says, "I've been worried sick. With all these attacks, you shouldn't be out on your own."

Is that really what this is about, Alec asks himself, not really believing it—even though Magnus has messaged repeatedly since his call canceling their plans sounding increasingly worried about him. But either way Alec knows what he has to ask Magnus now is going to be met with resistance, so he tries to keep them in a playful mood.

"Well, I'm not on my own. I'm here with you. High Warlock of Brooklyn," he adds with a pointed finger jabbed against Magnus that Alec is pleased to see makes him smile; even if he knows he's probably about to steal that smile from him.

He jabs at him again, patting over it, doesn't want to stall from what he's come to talk to him about. They've spoken about open honesty being something needed between them, and although that was not in short supply before that _incident_ , it's even more essential now.

"A body was found in Williamsburg," Alec tells Magnus, already pacing away. His eyes dart around the apartment as he fights for his next words, bracing for however he's going to take this. "Have you heard anything?"

"No. But warlocks don't report their misdeeds to me. If they did, my phone would never stop ringing."

Alec closes his eyes for a second and nods, wishing he could focus on how good it is to hear Magnus joke. But this isn't going to be easy, in fact it's potentially going to drive another wedge between them when they're still working through the last one. He takes another breath, closes his eyes once again before turning, then raises up his hand, needing to get this out sooner or later, and cursing himself for stalling for time.

"Magnus. I need your hair. It's just a strand for a DNA test to clear you," Alec adds, his stomach already knotting for how quickly Magnus' face falls.

"I didn't realize there was anything I needed to be cleared of," Magnus replies as he steps towards him. "Do you not trust my word?"

"Of course I trust you. I know you had nothing to do with this. It's just this is… It's Clave orders."

Magnus nods with barely a hint of a smile. "I see," he says, "so, again, you're just blindly carrying out orders?"

Alec knows what he must be thinking, and completely understands, loathes that he continues to be something churning up that _memory_ for Magnus. But if they can prove every Downworlder is innocent, then it means the Clave has got to trust them more, and the Inquisitor can't insist on even worse measures that he knows she is capable of. He drops his head though, unable to make eye contact for what must be going through Magnus' mind.

"What happened to following your gut?" Magnus adds, which deals Alec a further blow. But he needs this, there are people he knows that are being killed, and the quicker they can work out who is responsible, the quicker this entire thing can be settled.

"Magnus. Shadowhunters are being slaughtered. I'm just asking for a strand of hair. Let's not be overdramatic," he adds, cursing himself for it instantly.

"Well. I wouldn't want to be overdramatic," Magnus replies, that small smile shifting a little to a more disapproving one. But it drops immediately into a furious scowl as he reaches up to pluck a hair from his head.

Alec has the envelope already open for it, wanting this over as quickly as possible. But he knows even without the frequent glances he takes to monitor Magnus' face that he's in trouble here, and fumbles for what to do.

"Thank you," he says, relieved and yet fearful, knowing he's probably trying his luck by leaning in for a kiss but doing it anyway.

"Get out," Magnus replies without even looking at him.

"What? Magnus, come on."

Alec watches as he snaps his fingers and the door flies open behind him, and Magnus turns away. He needs to deal with this, and he needs to deal with Magnus, but there's not much of anything he can do here if Magnus wants him to leave. And besides, the sooner he clears Magnus officially, the sooner he is off the list of people _she_ can ask to interrogate. The thought of Magnus even having to be anywhere near the Inquisitor leaves Alec sick.

But as he leaves to make his way back to the Institute Alec is hit by a further wave of regret. There has to be a better way of doing this. And there has to have been a better way of putting this to Magnus. And there has to be a way of both stopping what is happening to Shadowhunters while at the same time rebuilding Magnus' fragile trust.

Alec curses himself under his breath as he steps outside Magnus' apartment building, clenches his fists tight by his sides as he composes himself, then activates his runes to get him back as quick as possible.

* * *

**Magnus**

It's _not_ his heartbreak drink, Magnus thinks, as Dot makes herself at home in his apartment. It's his big thinking drink, or big forgetting drink, whichever one comes first to mind. Though he's pleased to see Dot is just as reluctant as he is to take part in this _DNA testing_. It might be the quickest way to clear everybody's name but he doesn't trust the Clave to not find new ways to use it against them.

Alec is _young_ , Magnus reminds himself for what might be the hundredth time over the past few days, and more than being _young_ , all Alec has ever known is duty, doing as he's told without question, even when he doubts the instructions. He's seen it on several occasions outside of _Meliorn_ , and _Valentine_ , knows Alec questions himself repeatedly afterward when he doesn't so much as ask even when he doubts orders. He's working on thinking more critically of those in authority above him, but Magnus knows it's going to take Alec time to do that, even with everything he already knows.

But to hear _Clave orders_ and see Alec's fixed expression, coupled with his request for them not to be _overdramatic_ leaves a sour taste in Magnus' mouth that he's been trying to swill away for hours. Company will be good for him, Magnus realizes, even more pleased to see Dot even if her dragonfly wings offering is a painful, unwanted reminder of events with _Valentine_. Though a neutral ear to talk to is not an offer he can pass up on, and so pours Dot a glass.

* * *

**Alec**

Jace is wrong. And _she_ is wrong. How she can stand there and justify _chipping_ Downworlders like Mundane pets Alec refuses to even attempt to understand. He'd be up on the roof firing his arrows were it not for the onslaught of work these attacks have caused, though all he really wants to do anyway is get to Magnus, to make sure Magnus is okay. Check just how mad he is with him. Which, Alec knows, is a lot.

He's invited this. He should have known that it wouldn't stop at just DNA tests, that it would escalate to some monstrosity or other, on this occasion the suggestion of _chips_. If _he_ was Head of the Institute—

He's _not_. He's _not_ Head of the Institute, and he likely never will be. And that's nothing to do with Magnus, it's to do with _him_ , finally and far too belatedly pushing back against the Inquisitor. Though she was bound not to trust him anyway, not with what happened in that cell, or even his attempts at bargaining for Izzy back when she was on trial.

Clary's concern for Simon, the way she throws herself out of bed even when her head's still spinning shoves another blade of guilt through Alec's gut. He walks her down to the holding cells trying to calm her, trying to warn her that he's heard about clearances being revoked, and her story about Simon's grandmother in Poland almost winds him completely.

Alec pulls his phone from his pocket and finds himself a corner in the Institute away from anyone else. He knows instinctively Magnus won't answer him, tells himself he isn't disappointed when it goes straight to voicemail.

"Magnus. Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and I was wrong, and I should've listened—to you, _and_ my gut. It's… it's getting messy, Magnus, they're—they're talking about chipping Downworlders. I don't know what they're thinking; Jace is Head of the Institute now because of being a _Herondale_ and I think… I think he's just… it's hard, you know? With the Inquisitor being his _grandmother_ now. Not that that's any justification—we can't chip anyway. And I don't… I'm gonna try to deal with some things here, okay? And we've got… all these Shadowhunters are dead, Magnus, and I… I don't know what to do. But I want to come see you later, if you'll let me. And if you don't want me to, I get it, but I just… just send me a message or something, okay? I—I love you."

* * *

**Magnus**

It's so easy reminiscing with Dot, laughing at all the times they've shared together both as friends and as a couple. And Dot is rare in Magnus' history for being an ex that he still speaks to, that his split from was amicable, with their affection fading into purely friendship, and no major fallout resulting from it.

She mistrusts Shadowhunters just as much as he has ever done, can list their offenses over the decades just as well as him. But she doesn't know Alec, and as comfortable as he is sharing with her that he is _with_ Alec, her blanket opinion of Shadowhunters is a difficult one to hear, one that he does his best to avoid; even if the very same words have fallen from his own mouth time and time again.

His wish for Alec to constantly follow his gut might be a little whimsical. He wants Alec to do the right thing, of course, but Magnus has never worked for an organization with that much bureaucracy, never mind anything even close to resembling the _Institute_ , and in turn the _Clave_. So Magnus can't imagine what it's even like to be born into a world of instinctive and expected duty. To go against everything he's ever been trained for must be like fighting a muscle memory for Alec, and though it's something beyond Magnus' own experience he wants to try to understand. And he has to give some _leeway_ if he's ever going to expect the same back for the differences in _his_ world to Alec's.

Dot's hint at dancing is the perfect way to push all these thoughts out of his mind, however, with Magnus draining his drink in a few deep gulps before waving his hand to start up some music, and pulling Dot to her feet. And it's good to lose himself in music and magic for the best part of an hour, but he has no intention of losing himself in _her_. When she tries to kiss him it's a jolt back to reality for Magnus, reminding him how much he loves Alec, even if it's sooner than he's ever fallen in love with anyone.

The apartment echoes in Dot's absence, and after draining the very last of perhaps the second bottle he's opened with her, Magnus finally checks his phone. Alec's stuttering, stumbling attempt at apology and warning about these _chips_ both endears him and infuriates him, though that fury is mostly reserved for the audacity of the Clave.

Luke's is the second message Magnus listens to, holding the phone several inches from his ear listening to him yell about Maia being chipped by Jace, the potential for an uprising, and listing all the ways the Clave is breaking the Accords with this. Magnus agrees wholeheartedly, groans at the thought of the morning and all the cooling of tempers there's going to need to be because of this. Once these Shadowhunter attackers are found, of course. Maybe the Downworlders need to work together to help solve that—prove themselves trustworthy—and use that as a bargaining tactic once this current nightmare is over.

Magnus sighs as he looks out over the city lost in contemplating. He thinks of Dot, and Camille, and Catarina, and Ragnor, and so many friends and lovers in between. He thinks of his _mother_ , even when he tries to force himself not to. And when he's worked through so much of _that_ his thoughts return to Alec.

Alec is an unexpected surprise in his life. He's never trusted many Shadowhunters, and Dot's comments this evening didn't need to remind him of that. He knows Alec tries to make a difference in the small scope he has to. Doesn't want to either be, or feel like his educator on the important things about the Downworld, and equality, and everything else that needs to happen to keep a peace between the two _sides_ of their world.

It's not about sides. It's about compassion, and caring, and doing the right thing. And considering issues from more angles than one, Magnus adds to himself; not just Alec, but also _him_. They probably need to talk again. They've done nothing _but_ talk these past few days, and Magnus both knows that it's necessary and is already tired of it, and wants at least a brief reprieve.

Magnus looks at his phone, smiles at the screensaver that is a picture of Alec, thumbs over his face to open his messages and types one back.

 _Magnus: I'll be waiting_.

* * *

**Alec**

The door is unlocked when Alec arrives, and it helps him breathe a little easier after the planning and replanning of the conversation he's had on the way over.

"Magnus, you were right," he tells him the second he joins him on the balcony, relieved when he's already beginning to turn to him. "You never have to prove yourself to me."

And he doesn't. And even though this wasn't about Magnus proving himself to _him_  but to the _Clave_ , yet again Alec is struck with the need for him to do things differently. But before he fights through how to deal with this, he has to make something clear to Magnus.

"I love you," he says as he reaches for him, gripping lightly around his sides.

Magnus smiles, nods, and raises his hand to cup his face. "I love you too."

Alec nods in relief, both of them leaning in at the same time to kiss, which they sag in to and pull each other closer for, wrapping up in a tight hug when they're finished without saying a word. It's peaceful like this, feeling Magnus' hand circling soothingly on his back. Alec tucks his face into Magnus' neck, nuzzling his way into another kiss before looping his arms loose around his waist, leaning back with a soft sigh.

"It's late," Magnus says as he looks at him.

"It is," Alec agrees, "I would have got here earlier, but—"

"Stay?" Magnus asks, and there's a slight tremble in his voice that says he fears he might not.

Alec leans in to kiss him hard to reassure him about that, and unconsciously echoes Magnus' smile when they pull apart. "I'd like that."

"Then, good," Magnus replies, tangling their fingers together to pull him into the apartment. "How are things with these attacks?"

"I have… so much to tell you," Alec says as he follows Magnus' direction and sinks down on to the couch after shrugging out of his jacket.

"Drink?" Magnus asks, snapping his fingers for one the moment Alec nods, and then Alec is telling him everything. From Kaelie being the killer, to the total body count of Shadowhunters killed, right up to there being absolutely no chips going anywhere near the Downworld at all.

"And there's… sort of more," he adds, wondering how Magnus is going to react to this news. That he'll be pleased for him he doesn't really doubt, but is it going to be difficult to hear for fear of what Clave instructions he might be asked to follow in the future?

"Go on."

Magnus' soft encouragement leaves Alec breathing a little easier, though it takes him a couple of attempts before he can blurt it out.

"I'm… that is… Jace was Head of the Institute."

" _Jace_ ," Magnus repeats, belatedly failing to school in the absolute horror he feels about that.

"It didn't last long," Alec says, unable to hide his laughter, "he, uh… I think he just… with the Inquisitor being his… I guess his _family_ , or something, I can't know if—"

"He was following orders to _impress_ her? Please her, somehow?" Magnus suggests. Alec wouldn't have put it quite so harshly, nor would he have put it quite like _that_.

"I don't know," he replies, diplomatic as he always is when Magnus needles at Jace, and Jace does the same thing back. "But he's… he's not head _now_."

"Oh?" Magnus says, his glass paused halfway to his mouth. "Who do we have to deal with now?"

Alec smiles, swirling his own glass before answering. "Uh… _me_."

Magnus' face is priceless, frozen as though stuck between two expressions that he's not sure which he wants to express. "You… you are?"

"I am," Alec agrees, "I didn't… at first, I didn't think he could do it—"

"Jace?"

"Yeah. He made me Head. And I… of course I _took_ it. But then I checked anyway, and it's… it's me. I'm Head of the Institute," Alec says, still not completely believing it himself.

"Alexander," Magnus says, his eyes still wide with surprise, and his lips curving up into a joyful smile. "This is… this is everything you want."

"It's not _everything_ ," Alec says as he leans in to kiss him, shuffling a little closer across the couch. "But it's… it's _good_. I can… I can… maybe I can change things. Make a difference. Do… I don't know; we can do something."

"We?"

"Of course," Alec says with a smile as he leans in to kiss him again. "Downworlders, and Shadowhunters; we can… we can work together. Form some kind of… I don't know, Magnus. Some kind of alliance so we can… maybe we can all grow to trust each other a little more."

Magnus stares back at him, and Alec almost asks what he's thinking. But then Magnus is leaning in to kiss him again, and he decides to be selfish, to forget about everything else for a little while.


End file.
